Monkey D. Luffy
| jva=Mayumi Tanaka; Urara Takano(OVA)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 300,000,000''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 46 Chapter 435 and Episode 320, The crew's bounties for attacking Enies Lobby are revealed.| }}| devil fruit= | }} is a 17-year-old pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the first member that makes up the crew. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio", he's one of the top three fighters in the crew. He is currently one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", having a bounty of 3. He has gathered up a reputation, even among the Three Great Powers, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. Starting with the incident of Enies Lobby, Luffy has committed crimes against the World Government back to back in every major arc. This, in addition to his heritage, causes Sengoku to deem Luffy to be a "dangerous future element". Appearance Luffy is renowned for wearing his trademark Straw Hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy") which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain Red-Haired Shanks. He promised to give it back next time they meet, however he loses it at Marineford and Red-Haired Shanks picks it up without meeting Luffy again. His outfit somewhat mimics Shanks' own outfit in that he wears short pants (although his are much shorter than Shanks' because they are rolled up) and sandals. Luffy also wears a red vest and has a scar underneath his eye (he got it in Chapter 1, by stabbing himself below the eye To prove his courage and resolve to Shanks and his crew) and black hair. He is a bit scrawny, but may show signs of further growth due to the size of his father (Dragon) and grandfather (Garp), who are both considered massive in size. Underneath his shirt he has a surprisingly good physique with protruding muscles. Also, he has a rather "Big Ass" for a teenager, compared to the other characters Eiichiro created. It was once asked in the SBS corner about who has the biggest ass, and of course it was answered "Monkey D. Luffy". Luffy, for some reason, has the same outfit over most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka Drum Island or desert robes in Arabasta), but will switch back to his trademark vest and shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Notably, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors. For example, in Enies Lobby he wears black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat, on the Thriller Bark Island he wears an orange vest and red shorts, and on the Sabaody Archipelago he wears a blue vest and dark blue shorts, In the most recent part of the anime (prior to the separation) Luffy has been shown wearing a blue light vest with red shorts and after the fight between Magellan and Luffy, Inazuma gave to him a yellow vest. He does, however, no matter where he is, wear his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during battles. Since then he has gotten a string strap for it, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. Gallery File:Luffy_in_his_youth.PNG|Luffy in his youth. File:LuffyStart.png|Luffy at the start of the storyline. File:Luffy_current.jpg|Luffy as he currently appears in manga. File:Luffy0.png|Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Adventure outfit. File:LuffyUC.png|Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Cruise outfit. File:Luffybounty.jpg|Luffy's current Wanted Poster. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates *Shanks *Monkey D. Dragon *Portgas D. Ace *Monkey D. Garp *Will of the D. *Gol D. Roger References External Links *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy at Absolute Anime Site Navigation fr:Monkey D. Luffy de:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Monkey Family Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users